


Beautiful

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Genderfluid Allison Argent, Multi, Threesome - M/M/Other, Trans Jackson Whittemore, front hole fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s it,” Allison coos, rubbing Jackson’s back soothingly. Their cock sinks in another inch. “You’re doing great.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've tagged everything, but let me know if I've missed anything!

“That’s it,” Allison coos, rubbing Jackson’s back soothingly. Their cock sinks in another inch. “You’re doing great.”

Jackson preens at the praise, lifting his hips higher. He’s pressed tight between Allison and Boyd, filled in both holes. Boyd has two thick fingers rubbing at his dick, distracting him while Allison slides into his ass. It’s working, the stimulation has him circling his hips, as much as he can in this position, trying to get more pressure.

(He doesn’t need it, really. Allison has used more than enough lube, but he isn’t going to complain about his boyfriend touching him. Especially when he’s like this, flushed and vulnerable. But he trusts them. Enough to let them see him like this.)

“You’re beautiful,” Boyd murmurs, moving his fingers slowly. Teasing. “Perfect.”

Jackson kisses him, because if he doesn’t he’s going to say something embarrassing - like, _no, I’m not_ or _I love you._ It’s a mess. Boyd is smiling, like he knows what Jackson is thinking, and Jackson can’t focus enough to get the right angle.

Allison is all the way in now. He can feel her hips against his ass, thick straps of her harness on his thighs. They pull out slowly, until only the tip of their cock is inside him, and push in again with deliberate carefulness.

The drag of Allison’s cock inside him makes Jackson shudder, breaking the kiss with Boyd to press his forehead against the other boys shoulder.

Allison repeats the action until he’s practically sobbing, breath hitching every time they thrust particularly deep.

“I won’t break,” he says, picking himself up and directing the words to Allison. “You can fuck me harder.”

He can’t see Allison’s face, but he can imagine the smirk there. “You want it hard, Jax?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Jackson says, pushing back in frustration, but it’s a futile effort. Allison grips his hips, keeping him still.

“That’s not what they asked,” Boyd said, voice gentle but disapproving.

Jackson swallows, licks his dry lips. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t sit tomorrow. I want to feel you when I walk. See the bruises you leave on me. I want you to make me yours.”

He looks at the space to the right of Boyd’s head while he talks. Embarrassment fills him at wanting this, but he does. Want it. He wants to be completely theirs. Forever and always. Wants to roll his eyes when Boyd brings home _another_ cat from the shelter. See Allison walk around in his shirt, and pretend to complain about it.

He’s completely in love with them.

“Good boy,” Allison praises, and snaps their hips. There’s no trace of their earlier gentleness. Allison fucks him with all they have, gripping at his shoulders for leverage.

Boyd starts to move as well, thrusting up every time Allison pulls out. Jackson holds himself up, hands gripping the edge of pillows either side of Boyd’s head, because he can’t really do much else.

They use him. Play with him until he’s gushing on Boyd’s cock, unashamed with how loud he’s being. He’s so sensitive by the time they start to ease up. Boyd brushes his dick with the back of his hand, and Jackson gives a full body shudder.

Boyd comes soon after, with a low sound, hips twitching up twice, three times before stilling. He runs a hand through Jackson’s hair, scratching softly at the back, smiling when Jackson leans into the touch.

Allison pulls out slowly, placing a butterfly kiss in the middle of his back before undoing their harness and stepping out of it.

He shifts to the left, so he’s not lying on Boyd anymore and Allison crawls up Boyd’s body until they’re straddling his face. He watches Boyd cup Allison’s ass, lick them to orgasm.

Jackson rubs at his dick lightly, hand dipping into his front hole teasingly as he watches Allison squirm, tugging on their own tits. He probably won’t come again, but that isn’t his goal, so he doesn’t mind.

Allison doesn’t take long to come, mostly likely worked up from fucking him. They’re beautiful like this; chest flushed and hair wild from running their fingers through it.

They fall beside him after, and he leans over to them a kiss, mumble a thank you against their lips.

“It’s my pleasure, baby,” Allison mumbles into his neck, already half asleep. It’s a little uncomfortable, with them both being sweaty and naked, but Jackson doesn’t care, not when he catches Boyd looking at them, a soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://stonerskittles.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
